borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Snipers with bad zoom?!
Anyone else have an issue finding a good sniper rifle with better than 1.0 or 1.5 zoom? Ive been playing Mordecai and for the life of me I cannot find anything with any better zoom, so far up to level 22. I know they exist as I had some on my Lilith playthrough (sold them off though as I didnt know if i would be going through again), but it seems to me that they are all too rare. Instead I am finding pistols and combat rifles with 3.0+ zooms, which is ridiculous to me, like its backwards.Spud69g 23:30, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey well to answer your question its all random. Nothing else I can say on that topic.B_tothe_OBBY I have the same problem i get a really good sniper with 1.0 zoom and i get a shotgun that has 4.0 zoom, guess it's just luck Yeah i suppose it is, which kinda makes me think they put the wrong scopes for the wrong guns, like i said in my first post having multitudes of pistols with 3.0+ zoom vs most snipers with 1.0 seems asinine to me.Spud69g 23:40, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, snipers have naturally good zoom without a scope(The Elephant Gun) so they don't really need a to place a x3.0 zoom on it. I guess that's the only logical explanation. Gordth 00:01, January 17, 2010 (UTC)Gordth If you notice, a sniper with a 1.0 still beats most weapons unless they break over 3.0 zoom. I got bored and noticed when I compared the zoom of my Equalizer to my Fearsome Sniper and the 4.3 was the same zoom as the snipers 2.7 As per my post on User_blog:AleximMose/Question_About_Weapon_Zoom, each weapon has a weapon zoom capability/multiplier of their own, which stacks with the sight zoom multiplier to produce the final number. --Nagamarky 09:28, January 18, 2010 (UTC) To tell you the truth, there really aren't that many instances where you have to snipe from very far away. Most people will disagree with me, but I think that for most guns, power is more important than a good scope. Either way, I think that the sniper zoom is pretty decent in this game. Except it still escapes me why there are shotguns with sniper quality scopes... :I don't think scopes levels are any useful, as long as there actually is a scope! Using weapons without a scope (iron sight) is such a pain. The exception is shotguns, but using machine guns, SMG without a scope difficult (IMO) Happypal] 13:19, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Shooting from the hip increases shot deviation, scoping decreases it. Especially useful when I have to plug all 6 rounds of my Plague into an Engineer, for example. --Nagamarky 15:22, January 18, 2010 (UTC) As far as finding good scopes over 1.0x~1.5x, I find them quite often. Overall, I'd say it's 50/50. I prefer to have rifles of both low and high zooms. A 1.0x zoom on a semi-auto sniper rifle is very useful at close ranges, like run-n-gun with Crimson Lance or plinking Spiderants from a cliff side or tower on Trash Coast. A 2.7x zoom is perfect for taking Krom, or any other bandit, out of his turret or off a high perch. Each has its advantages/disadvantages depending on situation. MeMadeIt 19:44, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Whats so bad about the 1.0 scope? any skilled sniper would be happy with that scope even with any scope or even no scope. In my opinion the closer the zoom the harder to pull off a headshot quickly but for any range the 1.8 (night vision scope) is best but I find this scope harder to find than the 2.7 zoom. --User:720M37H3U5